Alusões
by Belrfit
Summary: "Você é muito velha para ser tão tímida", sussurrou ele, para que ela ficasse à noite.


**N/A: Já faz um bom tempo que eu queria escrever uma história inspirada na música "Candles", da Daughter. Até que essa história surgiu, e eu vi o enredo se encaixando perfeitamente com a letra. Espero que vocês gostem. A propósito, ouçam a música. Ela é linda.**

**Disclaimer:** Esses personagens não me pertencem. No entanto, eu adoraria ter esse Edward barbudo só pra mim.

**Shipper:** Edward/Tanya.

**Censura:** M — 16.

* * *

**ALUSÕES.  
****Por: **Fernanda Belarmino.  
**História de Capítulo Único.**

Na adolescência, ela sempre foi a garota engraçada demais para ser bonita. Os meninos não queriam namorar com garotas engraçadas. Claro que não. Eles não queriam as meninas que riam escandalosamente ou que tinham que usar aparelho porque os seus incisivos centrais eram separados. Eles não gostavam de meninas que se recusavam a usar salto porque machucava demais o pé. Então... ela sempre foi a _amiga_.

A _melhor_ amiga.

Até que ele veio.

Ela tinha acabado de entrar em uma faculdade nos EUA, a University of Alaska Southeast, em Juneau. Bacharelado em Artes Liberais.

Estava acontecendo uma festa na UAS. Todos os calouros estavam ansiosos para se enturmarem, e, como toda a família dela era da Islândia, ela não conhecia ninguém. Por isso Tanya resolveu ir à festa; mesmo que os corpos juntos demais a incomodassem um pouco.

Quando chegou lá, ele foi o primeiro que a viu. Ela já não usava mais aparelhos e dessa vez estava com os cabelos soltos. Podia estar usando uns mocassins velhos e com estampa de oncinha, mas ele nunca olhou para os seus pés. Ao menos as calças jeans dela eram novas, o brim escuro. Quanto à blusa... bem, Tanya usava uma camiseta verde com uma van _por cima_ de um tanque de guerra e a seguinte frase: _Faça amor, não faça guerra._ Ela achou que poderia ser um pouco rebelde, mas a verdade é que a camiseta fazia dela um pouco nerd.

Assim que o viu vindo em sua direção, Tanya desviou os olhos.

Em nenhum momento da sua vida isso havia acontecido. Era esperado que o colegial a introduzisse nas relações amorosas, mas a realidade é que o colegial dela havia sido um desastre nesse aspecto. Então ela mordeu o lábio e olhou para seus pés. Tanya tinha um copo de cerveja em sua mão, intocado. Ela o colocou em cima da mesa e ouviu uma voz vinda do seu lado.

— Você não é muito fã de cerveja — a voz disse.

Tanya ergueu os olhos e percebeu que a voz era _dele_.

— Não. — Ela não conseguiu ir além disso.

— E você é nova aqui.

Ela segurou um sorriso.

— Você está certo.

O cara estendeu a sua mão para ela e abriu um sorriso.

— Eu sou Edward Masen. Terceiro ano, Psicologia.

Tanya segurou a mão dele com um aperto firme.

— Olá, Edward Masen, do terceiro ano de Psicologia. Eu sou Tanya. Primeiro ano, bacharel em Artes Liberais.

— Tanya...?

— Denali.

Edward era lindo. E, como se isso não fosse suficiente, era inteligente também. Ele tinha 21 anos e se disse apaixonado por Freud, até que conheceu Nietzsche. Acertou a sua idade quando disse imaginar que ela tinha 19. Ele tinha uma barba curta e cheia, que ele disse manter apenas por causa do frio que fazia por ali de vez enquanto, assim como a maioria dos caras por ali. Mas Tanya quase não viu outros garotos com barba pelo campus. Os olhos dele eram tão vibrantes quanto uma fogueira e tão verdes quanto os campos da Islândia. Isso causou nela uma sensação de nostalgia.

Claro que Tanya nem viu o tempo passar. A festa ainda estava a todo vapor, mas ela sabia que festas de faculdades iam até o amanhecer. Isso não iria funcionar com ela.

— Eu... eu acho que está na hora de ir — ela disse para ele, um pouco receosa de que ele a colocasse na categoria _amiga_ por isso. Porque ela realmente gostaria de ter uma chance com Edward. — Aqui está muito barulhento e...

— Claro que sim — Edward disse e sorriu. E nesse momento Tanya viu que ele entendeu tudo errado. — Meu apartamento não é muito longe daqui, _se_ você quiser ir até lá comigo. Eu moro sozinho.

Ele estava dando a ela uma escolha. Tanya escolheu não ser colocada na categoria _amiga_.

— Vamos lá — ela disse, e soltou um pequeno suspiro de nervoso.

Edward tinha um Jeep Wrangler. A cor do Jeep era como um laranja-acobreado, e Tanya imaginou o quão engraçado era isso, levando em conta o tom do cabelo dele, que era um vermelho-bronze, meio acobreado _também_. A propósito, ele dirigia como um louco. Eles chegaram rapidamente ao apartamento dele.

Tanya estava um pouco tímida a princípio, mas se recusou a parecer nervosa quando sentiu a mão dele em suas costas. Quando as mãos de Edward saíram dali, foi apenas para pegar nas suas e conduzi-la pelo apartamento dele. Depois do tour, eles finalmente acabaram sentados no sofá da sala.

Tanya havia chegado a uma conclusão: os pais de Edward eram ricos.

Não que ela tivesse algo contra, assim como também não iria ser isso que a faria querer se casar com ele. O dinheiro não era importante para ela. Ele era apenas um pouco... intimidante. Seus pais sempre foram de classe média, e ela sabia que foi não sem esforço que eles conseguiram fazer com que ela estudasse na faculdade em que estava agora. Mas ela parou de pensar nisso, porque Edward agora estava brincando com algumas mechas de seu cabelo. Ele tinha um hálito suave de álcool.

— Você tem uma cor de cabelo linda — ele disse a ela, olhando para as mechas loiras-morango.

— Você também — Tanya sussurrou.

A cena era um pouco engraçada, se você analisasse de fora. Ambos estavam ligeiramente desconfortáveis e com os olhos arregalados. Era como se tivessem sido pegos em uma cena de um crime. A mente cheia de pensamentos e segredos. Edward ergueu sua mão e tocou a bochecha de Tanya suavemente. Ela aceitou bem o toque, então ele se aproximou mais. Seu corpo estava cada vez mais perto do dela, e ele se inclinou para beijá-la na bochecha. Sua boca escorregou pelo rosto dela e os lábios dos dois se encontraram. A barba dele não era tão macia quando estava sendo raspada na pele de seu rosto, mas isso rapidamente saiu de foco quando a língua dele entrou em sua boca. Só que, ao invés de Tanya fechar os olhos e se deixar apenas a aproveitar as sensações, ela hesitou. Todas as suas inseguranças voaram de encontro com aquele momento e a atingiram como um balde de água fria. Suavemente, ela colocou suas mãos na mão de Edward e no peito dele, e terminou o beijo. Ela ainda podia senti-lo em seus lábios, e por isso passou sua língua por eles.

Edward pareceu perceber o que estava acontecendo. Ou imaginou perceber.

— Você é muito velha para ser tão tímida — sussurrou ele, para que ela ficasse à noite.

Depois que Tanya tomou a sua decisão, aquele beijo se tornou a coisa mais inocente que aconteceu durante a noite.

O corpo de Edward se chocou com o dela. Sua boca procurava a dela com fervor, cheia de ânsia. Edward sussurrou por entre o beijo que ela tinha gosto de tangerinas, e Tanya realmente esperou que isso fosse uma coisa boa. Mas é claro que era. Ele nunca tinha beijado uma menina que fazia o beijo parecer um suco de laranja batizado com vodca, embora laranjas e tangerinas não fossem especificamente a mesma coisa.

As roupas estavam sendo jogadas no chão. Primeiro foram os casacos e depois a blusa de Tanya. Mesmo por cima do sutiã, os dedos de Edward eram gentis ao tocar seus seios. Ele murmurou por entre o beijo também que ela ficava muito bem de vermelho-bordô, e o rosto de Tanya esquentou quando ela percebeu que essa era a cor de seu sutiã. Em seguida, a blusa de Edward foi para o chão. Ela não conseguiu deixar de admirar o peito dele; ele não tinha muitos músculos, o que era bom. Tanya nunca tinha gostado de caras musculosos. Ela correu a ponta de seu dedo pelo caminho de pelos que ele tinha, até um pouco abaixo do umbigo dele, onde começava o cós da calça. Edward estremeceu.

Ele não parou de beijá-la, mas tirou suas mãos dela para desabotoar as suas calças. Ele as abaixou e Tanya viu que ele usava cuecas samba-canção. A cueca de Edward era rosa-choque e tinha pássaros desenhados em branco. Ela segurou um sorriso, e ele o pegou por entre o beijo. Quando Edward arrancou suas calças, Tanya viu um volume em sua cueca, e voltou a fechar os olhos, repentinamente tímida. Mesmo tímida, ela não o impediu quando sentiu suas mãos nas costas dela. Seus dedos apenas roçaram na pele e contornaram sua coluna, alcançando o feixe do sutiã, que ele abriu com apenas uma de suas mãos. A peça de roupa escorregou pelos braços de Tanya e ela sentiu vontade de virar o rosto. No entanto, ao invés de fazer isso, colou ainda mais o seu corpo no de Edward. Ele gemeu quando seus seios foram pressionados contra o peito dele.

As mãos de Edward alcançaram entusiasmadamente os dois lados da calcinha de Tanya. Ele a puxou pelas pernas dela e a jogou para algum lugar. Ele continuou beijando Tanya e a acariciando. Suas mãos eram tão suaves quanto à melodia de uma canção nos seios dela, ou em suas coxas. Ele esperou até que _Tanya_ tomasse coragem o suficiente para abaixar a cueca samba-canção dele. Eles podiam estar transando na primeira vez que se conheciam, mas Edward ainda era um cavalheiro. Então, quando isso aconteceu e ambos estavam finalmente completamente nus, Edward estendeu sua mão para pegar um preservativo que ele havia tirado do bolso de sua calça e colocado no braço do sofá. Ele rasgou a embalagem com os dentes e o vestiu.

Tanya piscou. Era agora que o nervosismo voltava e ela estragava tudo?

Mas não foi isso que aconteceu. Edward desceu seus beijos para o pescoço dela e depois disso para os seios. Ele fez Tanya se esquecer de seu nervosismo. Ele abriu as coxas dela suavemente e encaixou seu quadril no espaço entre elas, movendo-o para frente enquanto aumentava o ritmo de seus beijos contra a pele dos seios dela. No entanto, quando Edward finalmente estava completamente dentro de Tanya e ela estremeceu de dor, toda a suavidade foi perdida. O quadril dele se movimentou rapidamente contra o dela e ela gemeu de dor. Edward percebeu e abriu os olhos.

— Eu sinto muito, linda — ele disse, suplicante.

Ela se segurou nos ombros dele. Ele não durou muito. Alguns segundos depois e tudo havia terminado. Edward saiu de dentro dela e se livrou do preservativo. Depois ele os trocou de posição, ficando embaixo dela no sofá. Ajeitou Tanya suavemente em cima dele e a deixou ali. Ela não falou nada em momento algum. Durante algum tempo, ele ficou brincando com o cabelo dela.

Ela mordeu o lábio, e resolveu finalmente se pronunciar.

— Eu preciso ir — disse.

Edward a segurou.

— Não vá — ele sussurrou. Tanya franziu o cenho e olhou para ele. — Droga — ele murmurou —, isso será embaraçoso. Escute, eu... Bem, fazia muito tempo que eu não era íntimo com alguém e você estava aqui, linda e... Porra, eu estou com raiva de mim mesmo agora por ter feito isso com você. Eu estou pensando uma maneira de te recompensar pelo fiasco que foi isso, mas não está funcionando, Tanya. E se você for embora... eu vou me sentir pior.

Era ridículo ela se importar com os sentimentos dele depois do que havia acontecido, mas ela se importava.

Além disso, Tanya nunca esperou que a sua primeira vez fosse perfeita.

— Você está tentando me dizer que você era virgem? — ela tentou fazer piada.

— Não, mas fazia um _longo_ tempo para mim — ele disse, ainda parecendo culpado.

— Tudo bem — ela disse. — Eu fico — ela disse.

Edward quase chorou ao ouvir isso. No entanto, ao invés de se comportar como uma menina com os hormônios loucos, ele a abraçou a segurou em cima de seu corpo.

* * *

Tanya estava quase dormindo quando sentiu Edward a chamando. Ela ainda estava meio sonolenta, por isso se deixou ser guiada por ele. Só entendeu onde estavam quando ouviu o barulho de água e depois quando Edward a puxou para dentro do box do banheiro com ele. Ele havia prendido o seu cabelo em um coque muito mais desajeitado do que ela o prenderia em seu pior dia, mas só pelo fato dele ter tentado foi incrível para ela. Ele ensaboou o corpo inteiro de Tanya e a segurou quando suas pernas fraquejaram.

Ela apenas abriu os olhos quando sentiu que ele se abaixava. Apenas um momento tarde demais. No segundo seguinte ela já estava com as costas coladas na parede e com suas coxas em cima dos ombros dele. Edward estava ajoelhado no chão e com o rosto entre as pernas dela. Tanya arregalou os olhos quando sentiu a língua dele dentro dela. Ela queria que ele parasse. Ela queria, queria que ele...

— Edward... — ela gemeu, se contorcendo para mais perto do rosto dele.

A língua dele era quente. A boca era úmida. Ela estava no céu. Tanya não conseguia sustentar mais nada de seu peso, por isso Edward dava algum tipo de equilíbrio para ela com suas mãos. As mãos de Tanya, no entanto, estavam no cabelo dele. Ela mordeu o lábio. Edward mexeu sua língua mais depressa. Ele deu uma mordida suave. Ela se agitou. A respiração dela era inconstante e ofegante. Faltava ar. Faltava... Os dedos de Tanya se agarraram ainda mais às mechas dos cabelos de Edward, e ela gemeu alto. Os dedos de seus pés se curvaram. De novo, um deles não havia durado muito.

E, de novo, ele havia sido Edward. Só que, dessa vez, Tanya veio também. Apenas alguns segundos _depois_ dele.

Ele não podia acreditar que havia gozado ao fazer sexo oral em uma garota. Isso nunca havia acontecido com ele. Nunca. Percebendo que Tanya ainda estava um pouco sonolenta, dessa vez por causa do orgasmo, fechou o chuveiro, a enrolou em uma toalha e a pegou no colo, indo em direção à sala.

* * *

Da segunda vez, quando Tanya acordou, Edward não estava lá. Ela estava deitada no chão da sala, coberta por um edredom e em cima de um tapete tão felpudo que parecia até mais macio que o colchão de sua cama. Assim que Tanya se sentou e o edredom escorregou, ela percebeu que estava nua. Puxou o edredom para cima novamente e o enrolou em volta de seu corpo. Ficou em pé. Só agora ela havia percebido a quantidade de fotos que havia na sala. A maioria delas era de Edward com uma menina de olhos chocolates. Ela segurou um desses porta-retratos na mão. Ambos pareciam felizes.

Tanya se perguntou quem a garota era. Uma amiga? Uma prima ou uma irmã? Mas, no porta-retratos de trás a menina o estava beijando. Edward tinha uma _namorada_? Porra, ela havia dormido com um cara comprometido?

As lágrimas vieram rapidamente a seus olhos.

— Tanya? — Edward a chamou e ela se virou. Ele estava parado em pé na sala, apenas de cueca samba-canção, olhando para ela. Os olhos dele recaíram na fotografia que ela segurava e depois viram as lágrimas que escorriam pelas bochechas dela. — Merda — ele resmungou, baixo demais para que ela ouvisse.

— Você... você é comprometido — ela o acusou.

— Eu não sou — disse ele. Parecia verdade, mas...

— Explique isso então. — Tanya o entregou o porta-retratos em que ele beijava a menina com os olhos chocolates.

— O nome dela é Bella... — ele falou.

— Eu não estou perguntando o nome dela, Edward.

— E ela era a minha namorada — continuou ele, sem dar atenção para a interrupção. — Eu vim estudar aqui, em Juneau, no Alasca, e ela estava estudando na Universidade de Seattle, em Washington. Nosso namoro foi difícil e ela resolveu que a gente deveria terminar. A distância era muito grande, e não daria certo. — Sem encarar Tanya, ele colocou o porta-retratos de volta no lugar.

— Você ainda a ama. — Não era uma pergunta.

— Eu ainda a amo — ele confirmou. — E eu espero poder voltar com ela algum dia.

Foi como um tapa na cara, mas ela preferia a sinceridade. Tanya assentiu.

— Eu... eu acho melhor ir embora agora — Tanya andou apressadamente para o outro lado da sala, onde suas roupas estavam, todas dobradas por Edward, em cima de uma cadeira. Ela soltou o edredom e começou a vesti-las rapidamente, tentando não pensar que estava novamente nua na frente de Edward.

— Tanya... — ele a chamou. — Eu só quero que você saiba que em nenhum momento em que eu estive com você eu pensei em Bella. E... me desculpe.

Edward achava que isso iria confortá-la de algum modo. Ele estava certo.

— Tá tudo bem — ela murmurou. — Acontece com todo mundo — tentou fazer piada. Não funcionou. — Eu tenho que ir mesmo, Edward. Então... hã... eu acho que... — Ela apontou para a porta.

— Claro — ele falou, e a abriu para Tanya. — A gente ainda se vê nos corredores da faculdade?

— Com certeza — ela mentiu. A partir de agora, dedicaria sua vida a evitá-lo. Principalmente se ele voltasse com Bella. Iria parti-la ao meio ver os dois de mãos dadas e sorridentes caminhando pelos corredores da UAS. — Tchau, Edward Masen, do terceiro ano de Psicologia — Tanya disse.

Antes que desse tempo de Edward dizer tchau também, ela puxou a porta e a fechou, andando a passos largos pelo corredor. Quando mais rápido ela chegasse ao elevador, mais rápido ela estaria segura.

_Cause we both know I'll never be your lover;_ | Porque nós dois sabemos que eu nunca serei seu amor;  
_I only bring the heat,_ | Eu só trago o calor,  
_Company under covers,_ | Companhia debaixo das cobertas,  
_Filling space in your sheets._ | Preenchendo o espaço em seus lençóis.  
_Well I'll never be your lover;_ | Bem, eu nunca serei seu amor;  
_I only bring the heat,_ | Eu só trago o calor,  
_Company under cover,_ | Companhia debaixo das cobertas,  
_Filling space in your sheets, in your sheet._ | Preenchendo o espaço em seus lençóis, em seus lençóis.

**Trecho da música "Candles" — Daughter.**

* * *

**Reviews?**


End file.
